Fire and Ice
by Aurum19
Summary: Collection of GrayxNatsu one-shots! Different prompts, settings, et cetera... GRATSU/NATRAY Enjoy!
1. Lost in Words

**Title: Lost in Words**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: Gray finds out reading can be fun, even more so with a loved one.**

**Author's Note: In this one-shot, Gray and Natsu are already a couple. Enjoy!**

* * *

Gray had been having a peaceful day in the Fairy Tail archives. He hadn't seen many people all day (he and Mirajane were the only people there), hadn't conversed with many people, and had created a record of only 2 stripping episodes. He smiled softly to himself. _What should I do? _he thought. He had been lost in his own thoughts for a while, and he really wanted to do something, but didn't feel like going anywhere. (Admittedly, the majority of his thoughts had been about a certain Natsu Dragneel.)

Gray looked around for something to do and saw Mirajane on one of the ladders, helping organizing books.

"Hey, Mira!" he shouted. "Can ya help me with something?"

Mira looked down, her usual gentle smile on her face. "Of course! What do you need?" She climbed down the ladder so she didn't have to yell.

"Do you have any idea if there's something I can do around here?"

"What do you mean?"

Gray shrugged. "I'm kind of bored."

"Haven't had many run-ins with Natsu today?" she giggled. Gray rolled his eyes. Ever since he and Natsu had started dating, the girls in the guild wouldn't stop teasing/fawning over them. It was really annoying at times. He knew Natsu felt the same way.

"No, Mira. I have no idea where he even is." Saying the words aloud sparked a small worry in his heart. He really hoped Natsu wasn't off destroying a city. _Again. _Mira wrinkled her nose.

"What kind of lover are you?" she teased. "Not knowing where your boyfriend is."

"Just because we're together doesn't mean we creep on each other! Anyway, do you have any idea what there is around here to do? Besides job requests. I don't want to go on any quests today."

Mira looked around thoughtfully. "Well, you could always read. There's millions of books here! Plus, not all of them are nonfiction." She sighed wistfully, clasping her hands to her heart. "My favorites are the romances..."

Gray had never hated reading, he just never did it very often. Being a part of Fairy Tail didn't leave him with much pleasure time. Today, however, he wasn't doing anything so he decided that there couldn't be anything to lose from it.

"Yeah, sure, Mira, why not? Do you have any recommendations?" He should have never asked. She squealed and gave him loads of options. He internally groaned. Between her, Levy, and Lucy, he would have enough book recommendations to last a thousand lifetimes. Mira went back to work after giving him a detailed summary of each one. Gray stared tiredly at the stacks of books. He flipped them over to skim over their summaries. Luckily, about five books into it, he found a book he settled for. It seemed interesting; an action novel.

He sat down and started it. Soon, he was immersed in a world of dragons, fairy tales, and adventure. Myth, magic, and mages. It was incredible. The ice mage may have not been a huge reader, but even the most anti-reading person has book somewhere in the world they'd enjoy.

Gray wasn't aware when the door to the archives creaked open. A particular pink-haired dork entered and looked around. Gray was completely into reading as the rosette rested his gaze on him and grinned widely. The fire wizard sat down next to Gray, who was completely oblivious.

"Gray?" Natsu asked softly. He shook his head at the lack of reply. Gray could be equal parts annoying and kind, but he was always adorable (in Natsu's opinion). Natsu rested his head on Gray's shoulder and that got a reaction out of him.

"Who-" Gray began somewhat irritably. He turned his head to see Natsu resting his head on his shoulder and softened. Not much. He couldn't let _too _much weakness show. "What're you doing here, Flamebrain?"

"What? Is it wrong to spend time with your boyfriend?" Natsu teased. Gray rolled his eyes.

"I sort of want to read, though. I don't feel like going anywhere." Gray was eager to get to the next chapter, things were heating up in the book. Natsu smiled like the goofball he was.

"Then read to me."

"What? Then I'd have to start all over."

"No, you don't. Just read to me." Gray opened and shut his mouth several times before consenting. _Fine. It can't be too bad. If I ever want to talk to him about the book, at least he'll know what's going on. Sort of. _

"Okay." Natsu took Gray's arm and put it around his shoulders, so Natsu was leaning against his side. Gray sighed and began.

"_A dragon swept in, blue fire erupting from its mouth. Hundreds, thousands, _millions _people were screaming, yelling. Then - eerie quiet. One hero rose above them all, a fire of hatred smoldering in his eyes. 'You are a disgrace, dragon,' the hero announced, poison lacing his words. 'You insult your kind. The dragons are protective; they are family. Yet one bad egg has spoiled their reputation.'" _

* * *

Natsu didn't really listen as Gray read, he was more fascinated by how far into the role Gray went. Whenever the hero was angry, Gray's voice rose, ice formed on the hand that wasn't around Natsu. He had never seen Gray this animated before.

At one point, Natsu had no idea what was going on, just that Gray looked so excited to be in the story. The dragon slayer felt something stir in his chest as he looked at Gray. Suddenly, Gray shut the book.

"What's wrong, Fire Breath?" he asked. "You look kind of dazed."

"Why'd you stop reading?" Natsu asked, wanting to see that happy look on Gray's face again. "It was good!"

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? What just happened?"

Truth be told, Natsu hadn't a clue. So, he did the first thing that came to mind. Natsu kissed the ice-maker. Gray leaned back a bit in surprise but did kiss his love back.

They kissed for quite some time before Gray pulled back. "So, what did I just read?" he smirked. Natsu grinned sheepishly.

"Uh..." _Now I'm gonna get it_, Natsu thought nervously.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for any OOCness. I thought this was a cute little idea. :) I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcome, positive or negative! Thanks for reading!**

**-A19**


	2. The Best Kind of Kisses

**Title: The Best Kind of Kisses**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: The best kiss depends on the couple.**

**A/N: Based on a prompts from OTP Prompts. (Prompt is listed at the bottom) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yo, Ice Princess!" Natsu grabbed the arm of his boyfriend, who was just a few feet in front of him. "Slow down!"

Gray sighed in exasperation. "Whaddya want now, Squinty Eyes? I wanna get home."

"C'mon! I saw something really cool back there!"

Gray glanced up at a murky, gray-clouded sky. "It's about to rain, Natsu. I don't wanna be stuck in it."

"You'll like it~" Natsu sang.

Gray frowned. "What is it?"

Natsu shrugged and began to walk.

"Well, if you don't want to see it, then I guess I won't make you."

He heard Gray's groan. "You're really gonna go that low, aren't ya?"

Natsu spun around. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Gray smirked, happy to have turned the tables. "Just what it sounds like, you flaming idiot."

They argued back and forth for a few minutes before Natsu lead the conversation back to its original point.

"So do ya wanna see or not?"

Gray rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Natsu took his hand and dragged him back the path they came from. When the reached the place, Natsu flourished a hand dramatically.

"Here it is."

Silence. Natsu turned and looked at Gray. The ice mage looked like he was about to murder something. (Preferably not Natsu)

"What happened, Gray?"

Gray turned toward Natsu. "You brought me here to see a freakin' _playground_?"

"Oh, come on, Gray don't deny it. You wouldn't mind reliving your childhood and playing on a playground."

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Excuse you, but the majority of my childhood was training. Unlike you."

"Hey! I was at the guild very young too!"

Gray smirked. "I was there before you."

Natsu set his hands on fire. "Well, I'm more powerful than you!"

"Wanna test that theory, Fire Breath?"

"Wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, Ice Brick!"

Gray shook his head, deciding to stop the argument. Even if they were a couple, it didn't mean they had stopped being competitive.

"Whatever. If you want to play, I won't stop you. After all, it doesn't look like it'll be too bad a rain anyway."

Natsu gave him a triumphant grin before sprinting off to the swing set.

Gray stood there for a while, trying to appear the mature one. Then he glanced left and right, making sure no one was coming and joined his annoying boyfriend.

It started to pour rain. Natsu didn't seem to notice. Gray had always harbored the secret that he thought Natsu was absolutely adorable when he was acting childish or wearing that goofy grin. Of course, it wasn't so much a secret that Gray loved Natsu as they had been dating for a while, but Gray had yet to tell Natsu that he that he thought flame-brained dork was adorable.

Gray didn't mind the cold, since he was an ice maker mage. And he would go through anything to see Natsu this happy. Of course, he wouldn't tell Natsu that.

Speaking of Natsu, he was currently clambering up the legs of the jungle gym. Gray snorted. _That idiot. _

Natsu reached the top and, grinning, let himself drop so he wa only hanging by his legs. God, that idiot was so oblivious.

Natsu looked like he was ready to get up, then Gray shouted to him, "Yo! Don't get up just yet!"

Natsu looked at him questioningly. "And close your eyes!" Gray added.

What was possessing him to do this? Sure, he loved Natsu, but this idea was a little too mushy for his taste. But he wanted to do it nonetheless.

Natsu closed his eyes slowly. Gray ducked under one of the jungle gym bars and walked over to Natsu.

Then there in the pouring rain, took Natsu's upside-down face in his hands and kissed him. Natsu's eyes flew open then slowly fluttered shut. Gray's eyes did the same. It was a little awkward since Gray was right-side up and Natsu was hanging from the bars, but they made it work.

They seemed to kiss forever when Gray pulled back. "I love you, Ash Brains."

Natsu smiled that sweet, innocent smile. He flipped down so he was hanging by his arms. He dropped to the ground. Without a moment's hesitation, he wrapped his arms around Gray and kissed him with such a passion it made Gray's icy heart (or Gray liked to think it was) stumble. Both their hearts were racing, neither one willing to halt the kiss. Nevertheless, Natsu pulled back this time.

They stood there, in the rain, smiling at each other when Natsu's face contorted into confusion, then annoyance.

"Hey," he said. "Who're you calling ash brains?"

Gray grinned devilishly and exited the jungle gym bars and walked quickly away, yelling over his shoulder, "I only speak the truth!"

Natsu's face twisted in competitive rage as he ran to catch up with Gray, who was also running.

"You come back here, Ice Prick! Too scared to face me?"

"Nah, I just like you better without your face bashed in!"

Steam came whistling out of Natsu's ears. "You're gonna pay for that one!"

Gray cackled as Natsu raced to catch up with him. Then he heard, "_Gray! Your clothes!" _

Gray looked down and groaned. Natsu caught up with him and pulled him in for another languid kiss.

* * *

**Prompt: _Imagine your OTP playing in a children's playground and it starts raining while Person A is hanging upside down on the jungle gym. Person B comes over and starts a sweet, slow kiss with A as they hang upside down a la the first Toby Mcguire Spider Man. _**

**Obviously, I didn't follow this prompt exactly, but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless. :)**

**A19**


End file.
